Mamihlapinatapei
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei - noun. The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. Breredith. Rated T for languge. Pretty strong languge in the 1st chapter but after that there really souldn't be any that bad later on...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Now, my other story, The Fake Boyfried has been put on hold for a while until I can figure out where that is going. But in the meanwhile enjoy this story. I've written a few chapters about just certian words basically. I got thif edema from this post on tumblr: Fillmyaskbox. Tumblr post/34133809547/send-me-a-word-and-i-will-write-a-drabble-with-our Now, I won't be doing all of them on the list but I've selected a few I like. The first chapter is kind of short but the others will be longer I promise. Also, the definitions for these word I'm getting from that post. Maybe I should double check if they actually mean that but I'm lazy so sorry.**

_Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain._

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck," Meredith exclaimed before kicking a near by wall. "Fuck!" She yelled clutching her now throbbing foot from pain. "Shit fucking shit. Goddamn!" She finished then slumped on the ground holding her head in her hands.

A few yards away leaning against the door frame was a one Brian Holden, he couldn't help but smile softly watching the whole scene play out. It was rather amusing, even though he knew she was hurting. "Hey Mere, are you okay?," He asked walking towards her.

"What?" Meredith's head snapped up. "Brian? how long have you been there?"

"Just answer my question, what's wrong?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"I fucking screwed up big time, Bri. I lied...I played a dangerous game. I pretended to like a guy and dated him to make another jealous. I feel dirty. And now, I had to tell the other guy and he got pissed. And It didn't even work." Meredith said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, alright? Everything's going to be fine in the end. We all make mistakes." He said and pulled her into a hug. He stroke her hair softly as she cried and couldn't help but wonder who it was she was trying to make jealous. It had obviously worked on him. But he'd never say it.

Meredith's crying slowly came to an end. She just sat there, feeling comfort in the arms of the man she was in love with. But he wouldn't ever notice her. They would just be friends. Only friends. That hurt her the most. "Thanks, Bri. You're a really good friend."


	2. Chapter 2

_Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing_

_Cheiloproclitic -Being attracted to someones lips._

_Sphallolalia- Flirtatious talk that leads no where_.

It had been two weeks since the night Meredith broke down. And since then, Brian hadn't seen her at all. But here she was back at the manor looking quite sad in his opinion and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened this time. "You okay?"

"I've just been having a shit day mostly," She shrugged. "Got in a fight with Denise, so I might be staying here for a while."

Brian nodded, "You know what usually makes me feel better when I'm in a bad mood? Just dancing. So, Meredith may I have this dance?" He grinned and held out his hand to her.

Meredith smiled and reluctantly took his hand. The two spun around dancing to the nonexistent music. Just scattered giggles though the big room. His gaze flickered down to her lips. There they were. So close to his own. He could just lean in and kiss her.

It almost seemed like there was some unknown force drawing him closer to hers, they'd gotten so close that their noses were almost touching. He wanted to, just lean in and kiss her. But he couldn't do that. It would just end up messing up everything.

"So, explain to me, who it is you were trying to make jealous." he said, Brian's hands resting on the lower part of her back and leaning away from her face more.

"I'm not going to tell you," Meredith said slipping her arms around his neck.

"Why not?"

"Because of reasons," She said choosing her words carefully. She wasn't going to admit her feelings for him right there. There was always the possibility he didn't feel the same way. But then again, there they were, slow dancing in the middle of the living room. She couldn't help but wonder...

"Okay. How about some hints? Do I know him?"

"Yes," She nodded biting her lower lip.

"Describe him to me," becoming more and more curious about who the mystery man was.

"Oh well, he's handsome. He's funny. He's a just a really great guy," Meredith said careful not to give too much away.

"And you couldn't win him over? There must be something wrong with him then," Brian said and sighed softly. If she liked that guy this much, there would be no chance for him.

Meredith giggled softly, "No, he's perfect... Why such an interest In this guy anyway, Holden? Jealous maybe?" She joked. Of course in no way did she think he was.

Brian thought for a moment. He was jealous. This could be the chance. The chance he told her how he felt about her. "Of course not." He said. The words of, 'You never tell a girl you like her! It makes you look like an idiot!' rushed though his mind. "Jus simply looking out for a friend. Making sure she isn't hanging out with the wrong kind of people."

"Ah," Meredith nodded and any thought of Brian liking her was extinguished.

"Ever tried using those cheesy pick-up lines?" Brian joked. "You know, like, Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He said looking down at her and giving her a grin. Maybe he wasn't too thrilled about Meredith liking someone that wasn't him, but if it made her feel better, then he'd help her get to that.

She giggled softly, "Was that a middle-earthquake? Or did you just rock my world?"

Brian laughed, "A middle-earthquake. I see what you did there." For the next 10 minutes it seemed the two shared their dorkiest and cheesiest pick up lines. They ended up from the standing position to buckled over from laughter by the end.

"Thanks a lot Brian..." Meredith said as she finally calmed down. "You really did help me feel better," She said and smiled again, then stifled a tiny yawn.

"No problem," he smiled back. "You should probably get to bed," he said making note of her yawn. Meredith nodded, bid him a goodnight, then headed off to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy._

_Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss._

Brian looked over from the bar at Meredith on the dancefloor with Denise, only slightly listening to what Nick was saying anymore. They had certainly seemed to have made up from the other day. He looked around and smiled at all his friends just laughing and having a good time. It felt like it had been a while since they all got together and just had a good time.

Brian turned his attention back to Nick, who unnoticed by Brian had left and began talking to Joe and Lauren. He left his seat at the bar and headed over to join Julia and Jaime, not wanting to be left out of the group.

He stood there awkwardly trying to pick-up on conversation when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Brian turned his head and saw Meredith stumbling slightly and pulling him away from the group.

Meredith giggled softly, "Hey, Bri let's dance," Meredith said her words slurring slightly as she flew her arms around his neck and smiled. "I'm feeling sad again, Brian," She complained when Brian didn't wrap his arms around her like he did the other night.

"Oh? and Why's that?" He said resting his hands on her hips.

"Becauseeee."

"Because why?"

"Because you weren't dancing with me. But now I'm better," She said and giggled again.

Brian chuckled, "You're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She didn't respond. She just stood there, dancing with her eyes closed, her head rested on his chest. Brian smiled at her. He was starting to get used to the closeness between them.

Meredith smiled at this feeling of being so close to him. Brian was alway there for her, he was understanding and caring. Not to mention kind, funny, handsome. Meredith lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him. She just wanted to lean in and kiss him. They were so close.

So close, kissing him would've been the simplest task. She just had to lean in. Maybe it was the alcohol but something in her kept telling her to do it. The thought of ruining everything kept her from it. All she wanted to do was know how it felt to kiss him. She just wanted to be his.

The least she could do was tell him about her feelings, "Brian? I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"It's you. You're the one I tried to make jealous. You're the one I really like. It's you. It's always been you," She blurted out, preparing herself for the awkwardness.

Brian was shocked. Had she just told him she liked him? Was this really happening to him? Brian did the only thing that seemed sensible and leaned in and kissed her, wanting her to know how he felt too. It was like a dream come true.

"About time," Denise said to the rest of the Team while watching the scene play out.

"Yeah..." Jaime nodded then turned to face the rest of them, "Anyway, Walker, Joey, and Denise, you owe Dylan, Lauren, and me, 50 bucks for Brian kissing her first. and Nick, you owe everyone 10 bucks for them even getting together in the first place. Alright, everybody pay up."

"Wait, Nick you seriously bet everyone 10 dollars that they wouldn't get together?" Joe asked as he emptied his pockets. "I mean, I've made some stupid bets before in my life, but that one was bad. You can see it in their eyes how much they liked each other. It was going to happen sooner of later."

"Oh, shut up," Nick said as he pulled out his wallet.

**A/N: And Fin! Maybe...? I dunno, maybe if I get any ideas with more words I might continue or maybe I'll make a sequel. Who knows. But until then it's finished! I hope you all liked it, reviews are very much appreciated and I have finally remember what I was going to do for the other chapter of the Fake Boyfriend and it's mostly written so that might be up soon as well! Anyway, I'm rambling but Happy Halloween!**


End file.
